redwall_fanfic656fandomcom-20200214-history
Dagru the Dastardly
Dagru the Dastardly is a young fox in ''Defenders of Redwall'', and the Chief of the Norsebeasts. Appearance Dagru is a young red-furred dogfox with green eyes. He has three black stripes over his left eye, which is actually a natural fur marking, but he tattoos it to make it more noticeable. He wears a purple tunic with gold borders and belts across his chest with throwing knives in them. He has shoulder guards and armbands, as well as a helmet and boots. He also carries a sword on his back, which he calls Deathkiller. His size may look normal, but when compared to other members of his tribe, he is actually rather small. He should never be underestimated, though. Personality Dagru is talkative, funny, somewhat over-friendly, and rather hyper when around creatures he likes. He is quite deranged however, and goes berserk when angry. As a result, his mood swings are alarmingly quick and unpredictable. He can be very sensitive and easily offended, and very vengeful as well, not forgiving easily. Though he is usually pretty nice to creatures around his age, depending on if he likes them or not, he is very disrespectful toward adults. Behind all this, though, he is actually lonely, and hates the responsibility of being the Chief of his tribe. History When Hiccup and his traveling companions came to Torglenn Isle, Dagru attacked at first, not knowing who they were. When he saw they were harmless, though, he instantly helped them, even sharing some extra clothes with them, since they were cold and wet. They then agreed to help him, and went to Torwin's cave together. However, the second time they went in, Dagru found the Sword of Martin, and when Hiccup told him it was Redwall's and they needed to take it back home, Dagru wanted to keep the sword and got angry. He lost his temper completely and unthinkingly attacked Hiccup, but Torwin was chasing them, and when the young Redwallers ran out of the cave, Dagru was left behind, fighting the dragon. He escaped though, and ran out after them, only to find they were too far ahead of him. This made him angry again and he kicked a rock, accidentally starting a landslide. He injured his knee, but when the avalanche was over, he found the Redwallers had left without him and started out after them with his fleet. Skills and Abilities Fighting Having been brought up around weapons, Dagru is good with a good assortment of weapons. His weapon of choice is his sword, and his throwing knives, but he can also use a bow, axe, javelin, crossbow, and so many others he can't keep track of them. He is a fierce fighter, as when he is angry, he often goes berserk. Knife throwing He is very good with the multiple knives he carries. Agility Dagru is very fast, agile, and acrobatic. He has very quick reflexes, which often get him in trouble. Strength Though he is small for a fox his age and not very strong looking, Dagru should never be underestimated. He is much stronger than he looks, which surprises his opponents. Relationships Hiccup When they first met, Dagru helped Hiccup and his fellow questors, after seeing that they were not enemies. He took an immediate liking to Hiccup, seeing they had quite a few similarities. TBC Snotspike Dagru never really liked Snotspike, as he says he doesn't like muscly kids. He was nice enough to him though, until the hedgehog picking on Hiccup got on his nerves and he told him to stop. Snotspike was not happy about this, and started to hate Dagru as well. Dewrose Just like he felt toward the others except Hiccup, Dagru didn't really like Dewrose much, but didn't mind her either. He had a vague feeling that she might be suspicious because he was a fox, but when she saved him and Hiccup from a boulder that was about to smash them, he felt he owed her one, and taught her to use her axe properly. When she apologized afterwards for yelling at him, he just shrugged and said he was used to it. Ruffpaw After the first incedent with Torwin in the cave, Ruff saw Dagru as awesome and really cute, though her crush on him weirded him out. After he started the avalanche on top of them though, she was disappointed, thinking he was trying to kill her. Trivia * Dagru is based off of Dagur the Deranged from DreamWorks Dragons. * He mentioned he has a sister. * His title "the Dastardly" comes from a Heather quote from Race to the Edge: "And if you need a warrior to take care of that dastardly Berserker, I'm your girl." * Dagru hates any kind of alchohol, but doesn't want to admit it, so he says he's allergic to it. Gallery dagru by sayna.jpg|O_O *screams* *faints* Dagru 2.jpg Dagru Portrait.jpg|Watercolor portrait Dagru.jpg|Without his helmet O.o adorable... XD DoR; 'Oh, hi!'.jpg|Meeting Hiccup Dagru's ship.jpg|Dagru in his ship, the Boneshatter Caught by the Fire-lizard.jpg|Caught! I thig I'b allergic ta fogses....jpg|Telling outrageous stories by the campfire DoR; Final Battle.jpg|Can't tell ya more... ;P DoR Map of Torglenn Isle.jpg|Dagru on the map Dagru fighting.jpg|A few of Dagru's fighting moves O.o DoR; Broken.jpg|Dagru sad ;_; *hugs* DX DoR Chibis.jpg|Chibi Dagru *o* Dagru (new).jpg Mah boiz.jpg Category:Heather's Characters Category:Defenders of Redwall Characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Grey Characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes